custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Meets Sally (script)
(we open up and we see the kids are playing tag in Michael and Amy's backyard, Amy runs to the others) *Amy: Hey guys, I have some good news. *All: What is it? *Amy: Sally and Jonathan are coming to town! *All (except Amy): All right! Yay! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: All right! *All: Barney! Hi Barney! *Barney Hi everybody! *Amy: Guess what? Sally and Jonathan are coming to town! *Barney: Stupendous! *Amy: I'm so excited! *(Sally and Jonathan arrive at Michael and Amy's backyard) *Jonathan: Hi guys! *All: Hi!! *(Amy and Sally bump into each other, they scream at each other) *Sally: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump you. *Amy: Sally! *Sally: Amy! *(Amy and Sally hug each other, Sally's tears fall off her eyes) *Michael: Oh Sally it's okay, don't cry. *Sally: Amy! It's good to see you! *Amy: Good to see you too! *Sally: I'm so happy you're here! (cries) *Luci: Don't cry, Sally. *Sally: I'm happy when I'm crying. *Luci: Oh. *Jonathan: Hi! *Michael: Hi Jonathan! *Jonathan: Give me five! *(Michael gives Jonathan a high five) *Amy: Everyone, this is Sally and Jonathan. *All: Hi Sally and Jonathan! *Amy: This is my brother Michael, and these are my friends, Adam, Luci, Tina, Derek, and Barney! *Sally and Jonathan: Barney! *Barney: Hi guys! How are you? *Sally and Jonathan: We're fine. *(music starts for "If You're Happy and You Know It") *(music continues and the final note came) *Sally: I'm so happy. *Amy: Let's do pat-a-cake! *Sally Okay! *Sally and Amy: Pat a cake, pat a cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll is and pat it and mark it with a 'B' and put it in the oven for Barney and me! *(Sally and Amy laughing) *Amy: Hey everybody! Let's do London Bridge! *All: Yeah! *(music starts for "London Bridge") *(fades to music ends) *Jonathan: That was fun! *All: Yeah! *Sally: How about "Ring Around the Rosie"! *Amy: Good idea! *(music starts for "Ring Around the Rosie") *(fades to music ends) *Barney: That was super dee duper! *Tina: Sally and Jonathan are special. *(music "Everyone is Special" starts) *(fades to music ending) *(sun comes down then sunset came Amy and Sally had dinner in the kitchen with Michael and Jonathan) *Michael: Gee, the sun came down and it's dusk now. *Jonathan: Yeah it's twilight. *Amy: I'm tired Sally. *Sally: Me too. *Amy: Come on, let's get ready for bed. *Sally: Okay. *(Barney and the rest of the gang say "goodbye" and "goodnight" to Sally and Amy) *(Amy gives a tour to Sally) *Amy: This is our living room and the kitchen. *Sally: Let's go to the bathroom and the master bedroom. *Amy: Okay. *(after Amy gives a tour to Sally, they return to the living room and go to the steps) *Sally: That was fun but I'm so sleepy. *Amy: Let's go to our bedroom. *Sally: Good idea! *(Sally and Amy arrive at Michael and Amy's bedroom) *Sally: Wow! You have your own beds? *Amy: Oh yes! We hang out, do anything or go to sleep. *Sally: (yawns) Speaking of sleep, let's get ready for bed! *Amy: That's a great idea Sally! *(music starts for "Getting Ready for Bed") *(music ends) *Sally: I can't sleep! *Amy: Me neither! *(the moon shines bright outside) *Sally: Look! *(music starts for "Just One More Thing") *(music ends) *Amy: That was great! Thanks! *Sally: You're welcome (yawns) I do ballet after school. *Amy: Would you show me please? *Sally: Sure. *(music "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear" starts) *(after the song "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") *Sally: Goodnight Amy (yawns). *Amy: Goodnight Sally. *(Sally and Amy begin to fall asleep) *Sally: (snoring) *Amy: Sally! Sally! *Sally: Yes? *Amy: Sing some more lullabies for me. *Sally: Okay Amy. *(music starts for "Are You Sleeping?") *(music ends) *Sally: I'll sing you some more. *Amy: Okay. *(music starts for "The Sleep Song") *(music ends) *Amy: I'm still not sleepy. *Sally: I'll sing you three more and then you will go to sleep. *(music starts for "Sally's Lullaby") *(music ends) *Sally: Two more? *Amy: Two more. *(music starts for "Goodnight") *(music ends) *Sally: I'll sing you and myself the last lullaby and we will go to sleep. Close your eyes now. *Amy: Okay Sally. *(the song "Brahm's Lullaby" starts) *Sally (singing): Lullaby and goodnight close your beauty eyes, if we sleep may I'll keep, and I'll be on my side. *(music continues, Sally continues singing) *(Sally and Amy fall asleep after "Brahm's Lullaby") *(Michael and Jonathan see Sally and Amy sleeping) *Michael: Let's be quiet Jonathan. *Jonathan: (softly) Okay. *(Michael and Jonathan give a kiss goodnight to Sally and Amy, then leave and turn off the lights) *Michael and Jonathan: Goodnight! *(fades to morning and the sun comes out) *(Sally and Amy wake up from sleeping) *Michael and Jonathan: Good morning! *Sally and Amy: Good morning! *Sally: Let's get dressed! *Amy: And we can have breakfast! *Both: Yeah! *(fades to Michael and Jonathan eating together with Sally and Amy) *Sally: Man, that was quite a dream. *Amy: Oh yeah. *Jonathan: Did both of you have a dream last night? *Sally and Amy: Yes! *Jonathan: Oh good. *Michael: Now we're finished eating, let's go outside! *All (except Michael): Yeah! *(Sally and Amy along with Michael and Jonathan rush to Barney and the others) *Sally and Amy: Good morning! *All: Good morning! *Barney: Did you have a good night sleep? *Sally and Amy: Yeah! *Adam: We can start playing! *All (except Adam): Yay! *(music "Skip to My Lou" starts) *(music ends) *(cuts to Luci and Tina) *Tina: What should we do next Sally? *Luci: Sally? Where is she? *Sally: Help me! Help me! Help me! I'm stuck! (screams and wiggles) *(Barney and the gang rush to her) *Amy: Don't worry Sally, we'll get you out. *Michael: Try holding your breath. *Sally: Okay. (holds breath) *Derek: Ready? 1, 2, 3! *All: Whoaaaaa! *Sally: Thank you! *Jonathan: What should we do? *Sally: Let's think of something. The Finger Band! *All: Yeah! Category:Custom Scripts